Examining Isles
by MarCor3
Summary: [One-Shot] - Just a tale of a certain Medical Examiner. (Credits belong to TGerristen, JTamero, JNash, and TNTDrama)


Maura Doretha Isles, daughter of Patrick Doyle & Hope Martin, adopted daughter of Constance and Richard Isles...

It all begin before she was born. Her biological parents had it all figured out when Hope got pregnant with Patrick's child.

These young, star-crossed lovers was truly naïve thinking that they could keep the pregnancy a secret from Patrick's father.

Once he had gotten word of this 'mistake' his son had done, there were sure to be consequences for stupidity in the Doyle family.

First of all, Paddy knew that he couldn't afford a normal life with no woman, let alone bring a child in this World.

Secondly, His World as he knew it was too dangerous to even considered having a family, but he was willing to take that risk!

After informing Hope of his plans to leave his father's business, Paddy had to be very careful where their location upon being hidden

from his father, period! One false move, and Senior Doyle would sure to kill Hope and the unborn child. Paddy would not ever let that happen to his family.

Paddy had to convince Hope that after she gives birth, he had his College Professor, Constance Isles and her husband Professor Richard Isles, to adopted

their baby until someday they could come a claim it back. Well, things certainly got out of hand, which meant that both professors had to leave the country.

After Hope had giving birth to a beautiful baby girl, somehow Senior Doyle knew of their location, and off baby Doyle went, with the Isles to Europe.

Promises of seeing her little baby girl again, Hope know deep down, that she would never see her child again. Tragically, Hope had gotten sick from her

delivered of her baby weeks later and died in her sleep. Her last dying words to Paddy was to take care of her little Maura. Sadden and hurt, for losing his

beloved Hope, he saw to it that baby Maura was well provided for and taking care of by the Isles. Upon agreed arrangements, Maura will be forever identified

as an Isles not Doyle. Throughout the years, Paddy will always keep an watchful eye on his only child and the Isles will know of his present, ever so discreetly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Growing up in wealth and privileged, Maura was not the typical spoiled, snotty, bratty rich kid, unlike the other kids that she went to school with. No, the Isles didn't have

no problems out of their daughter. As a baby, Maura was already walking by the age of nine months, and talking by eighteen months. Yes, this child is special, rather that,

the Isles knew it or not. By the time she reached five years old, Maura was reading science books, some novels, magazines, and very observant in people. The Isles were

mostly impressed and went about their business teaching, having fancy dinner parties, and hosting the Isles Foundation functions. Maura would be mostly with her nanny or

governess but still would be in the present of her parents through all social gatherings. When Maura turned twelve, she asked her parents could she attend this particular

private school. Constance and Richard were a bit shocked, normally kids her age or rather kids period, wouldn't ever asked to go any school let alone private schooling

unless their friends were going to that school. But their Maura wasn't no ordinary kid, with no friends to really call her own, and her social skills with kids her age, they

considered it. Of course, they check it out to make sure that this Academy was of good standing, high academics, and offer the students a well rounded achievements.

So that following Fall semester, Maura was on her way to one of Europe's finest private schools. She met a couple of kids there, but not as much being just friends with

them. She played a bit of sports activities, such as fencing, horseback riding, and soccer. But Maura's favorite of all, was her science. Science for Maura, were like magic or

something, but a bit more accurate. She loved this school and at age seventeen, she had graduated and told her parents of going to College in Boston. Well, that certainly

surprised both parents, and with that information, Constance was on the phone immediately calling Paddy. Paddy assured the Isles that it would be fine, so Maura was on

her way to Boston, Massachusetts. Paddy Doyle made damn sure that his daughter was protected at all cost, regardless. Maura arrived with her parents, to attend the

open-house gathering for all students and parents. Maura knew of her studies that she wanted to pursue, which in this case was medicine. After both parents spend some

alone time with Maura and together, Maura was on her own. She stay on campus for a brief moment after the fiasco of her roommate and her friends ruined her most

precious heirloom, a scarf. Its not just any scarf but quite a rare one, with embroidery of unique designs of floral, signature writing, and patterns. She knew it was petty

to pout over such a material, but hey people still need to respect others property, period!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After moving into a spacious loft, and having her pet tortoise Bass with her, Maura was happy. She could now get her studying done and have much needed privacy. On

her downtime she would often visit museums, art galleries, and shopping!. Oh yes, shopping is Maura Isles number one thing that she loves to do, she loves her clothes and

shoes. Make no mistakes about it when it came to fashion, Maura was truly in her zone. Her 'guilty pleasure' next to some sex affairs, rather it with men or women, hell

who cares, she wasn't in love or trying to have a relationship with any of them. She wasn't uppity or anything, its just that she was shy with people, especially if she liked

them. Rambling on with her scientific facts plus google-mouthing, so with years of 'boring' others with that, she just didn't care, and just satisfying her needs. But then, she

meet HER! There at the café shop, getting an regular cup of Joe to go, along with her friend, some dark-skinned guy, with light brown eyes. They're in line, and she didn't

see Maura in front of her at the time, because she was in deep conversation with her friend. But next thing Maura knew, she bumped into her and it seems like 'love-at-first-

sight'! There were a certain energy that magnetized them, so unexplainable. This unruly haired, tall, toned, with olive skin woman, with the deepest rich brown eyes Maura

has ever seen. "Excuse me", were both their reaction, after that, they're words were stumbling behind the other. The woman's friend had intercepted these two, so they

could get back some control of their conversation. Once the pleasantries were settled, they both invited Maura to join them, if it was okay, and of course it were. A little

while later, Barry excused himself, and left Jane and Maura along to get to know each other better. Once alone, Maura and Jane talked for at least an hour, in parting Jane

gave Maura her phone number and hoped to see her again soon. Maura was on cloud nine, and she didn't want to come down. They met two weeks later again, and this time

Maura invited Jane to her place. Jane had admitted to Maura that she was most unusual, but in a good way. She never met no one like her before and she is very interested

in her. Maura felt exactly the same way about Jane and they hit it off instantly. Maura felt truly loved by this woman, she could just burst with happiness. Eventually, both

of the ladies graduated in their respected career, Maura in Medicine, Jane and Barry in Law Enforcement. As Maura and Jane's relationship grew, neither had no idea that

their lives would soon be a whirlwind of sorts ahead. Because as one could see, Paddy Doyle would always keep a watchful eye on his daughter...

-The End-


End file.
